memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/Small Victories/Act Four
Captain's log supplemental. We are unable to maintain the gap between the Archer and the Borg ship. The Archer is at warp with the Borg cube closing in behind her. On the bridge console lights are flickering as Lieutenant Mitchell looks at her console. The Borg ship is firing Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console. The cube fires at the Archer hitting her shields. On the bridge a shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling and the MSD, as Lieutenant Mitchell smacks the tactical console and reports to Captain Martin. We have lost shields Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console. Then Wu reports. Captain we've lost warp drive again we're dropping to impulse speed Lieutenant Wu says as she looks at her console. The Archer drops out of warp in a star system as the Cube is closing in on them. On the bridge Captain Martin looks at Mitchell. Fire aft phasers and photon launchers Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Mitchell inputs commands into the tactical console. The Archer fires a spread of phasers at the Cube hitting it's outer hull then it's shields and the cube fires off a torpedo and struck the port side of the ship causing a massive explosion where the torpedo struck bodies float out of hull breaches. On the bridge there are fires burning. Hull breaches on decks 4-19 Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at his console. Captain Martin looks at Mason. Seal it with emergency force fields Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at his console. The force fields aren't responding we're venting atmosphere Lieutenant Mason says as he turns to her. The cube fires at the Archer causing more damage to the ship as her port nacelle explodes and vents plasma. On the bridge Captain Martin looks at Wu. Set a new course, heading three four four mark six, full impulse Captain Martin says as she gives Lieutenant Wu the order. Wu turns to her. Captain that takes us directly into a star Lieutenant Wu says as she looks at her. She looks at Wu. I know Wendy carry out my orders Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She inputs commands into the helm. The Archer speeds towards the star with the Borg cube closing in behind the ship as the port nacelle is venting plasma from it. On the bridge Lieutenant Mitchell looks at her console. Hull breach deck eight Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin looks at Mason. The databanks should contain information about a process called metaphasic shielding Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I know about that research, Commander La Forge was developing a program that would implement metaphasic properties, he sent it into the Starfleet Corps of Engineers to put it out to the fleet we were the first ship to get it Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at her. The ship jolts hard from the weapons fire as sparks erupt from the ceiling. Bring it online Howard Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the console. Program is online, engaging metaphasic shield now Lieutenant Mason says as he activates the system. Lieutenant Mitchell looks at her console. Hull temperature dropping, down to seven thousand degrees Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console and reports. Lieutenant Mason looks at his console. The Borg cube is still in pursuit their not backing down from the chase Lieutenant Mason says as he reports to her. Captain Martin looks at him. Damn it launch the message buoy now Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the console. Buoy launched now Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at his console. The buoy launches from the Archer and floats from the ship as well pass the cube then the cube locks a tractor beam onto the Archer. On the bridge Lieutenant Mitchell looks at her console. They've got us in a tractor beam and pulling us to them Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin looks at her crew. Mitchell what can we do to get this Cube off us Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She thinks for a second then the science officer chimes in. I think it's possible we could induce a solar fusion eruption that would destroy the Borg ship Lieutenant Commander Taitt says as she looks at them. Mitchell looks at her. Say what now? Mitchell says in confusion. Taitt explains. We need to direct a highly energetic particle beam onto the sun's surface, that should produce a superfluid gas eruption, if we target the right spot, the eruption would envelop the Borg ship Commander Taitt says as she looks at them. Martin looks at Mitchell. It's all we've got do it Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She inputs commands into the console. A beam lances out from the belly of the Archer and it causes the cube to break the beam and the Archer speeds away from the solar infusion as the cube explodes into a thousand pieces and a shockwave emits from it and washes over the Archer pitching it side to side. On the bridge a huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and a support beam falls down from the ceiling and the MSD explodes in a shower of sparks and coolant vents from the ceiling, In main engineering an officer falls from the top area and Commander Frye falls from her chair as another officer falls from the ladder as well and a crewmen is on fire as Commander Frye puts the fire out with an extinguisher. GET ME A MEDIC Commander Frye says as she shouts.